User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Free WiFi
__TOC__ WiFi is not as readily available in Japan as it is in other countries, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. Here is a list of locations, apps, and other options to make getting internet access a little easier. When trying to connect to WiFi, sometimes entering the password is not enough. You may have to go to your internet browser and accept their terms & conditions. If your browser doesn’t automatically connect you the login or terms and conditions page, you will need to manually enter address. Here are 2 of the most common redirect page addresses. Type one of these into your internet browser’s address bar. *192.168.1.1 *192.169.1.0 WiFi Apps In order to access WiFi locations more easily, you can download an app where you register your information and it will log you in automatically or with the push of a button. These are good time savers since you won’t have to enter your email and other details again and again when going to new locations. Free WiFi Passport This service is provided by Softbank, free for 2 weeks. If you see the SoftBank’s logo, dial *8180, and you’ll receive a password to log into their hotspot. SoftBanks is one of the top 3 cellular providers, so there coverage is pretty good. Japan. Free WiFi This service is provided by multiple supporting groups. Look out for this sign at airports, railways, hotels, buses, museums, landmarks, and a slew of other tourist hotspots. Japan Connect-Free WiFi This service is provided by NTT BP (Broadband Platform). You will need to download the app, enter your details, save them, and then every time you are at a NTT hotspot you can connect with the click of a button. NTT is one of the top three cellular providers in Japan, so their coverage is pretty good. Travel Japan WiFi Download the app and register your information. You may need a “Premium Code” to access some locations, but can get this at various stores and tourist hubs. In Tokyo, many of the Don Quijote and Bic Camera stores supply the code. The app also provides a handy offline map of landmarks, restaurants, shops, etc., when you’re not connected to any access points. Convenience stores You will most likely find a convenience store every couple city blocks, so there is no shortage of locations to choose from. Logging on is pretty easy. You can either use an app that used your registered information or you can manually log in. Not all locations provide WiFi and some have time limits. *7‑Eleven *AmPm *Circle K *Coco *Community Store *Daily *Family Mark *Hotspar *Lawson *Mini Stop *New Days *Poplar *Save On *Seicomart *SunKus *Three F Cafes & Restaurants If a café or restaurant offers internet, there is usually some sort of sign on the front door or window. More and more cafes, fast food, and coffee shops are providing a place to charge your phone, so give the place a quick look before you sit down. *Starbucks – You must already have a registered account. *McDonalds –There is no password needed. *HUB – The WiFi password will be printed on the receipt. Train stations Most large train stations will have free WiFi. You can use WiFi apps to help you connect. Department Stores More department store buildings are providing WiFi to their visitors. If you look around, there is usually a password available. Tourist Information Centers These are far less common, but some information centers will provide free WiFi as well. You will need to obtain the password from the staff. Main Tourist Spots Locations like the Tokyo Skytree or the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum have free WiFi. Usually no password is required. Bus stops Yes, this is a strange place to have a WiFi access, but some bus stops in big cities have it. Airports You won’t be spending a lot of time here if you are just coming in, but it at least gives you a chance to download any last minute maps, apps, and other information before you are cut off. Hostels & Hotels Any more, just about every location will have internet access even the old school Japanese Inns. WORDS TO KNOW *Airports 空港 Kūkō *Bus stops バス停 Basutei *Cafes カフェ Kafe *Convenience stores コンビニ Konbini *Hostelホステル Hosuteru, *Hotel ホテル hoteru *Restaurants レストラン Resutoran *Tourist Info Centers 観光インフォメーションセンター Kankō Infomēshon Sentā *Train stations 駅 Eki Category:Blog posts Category:JET Blogs Category:Daily Life